


Not Anakin.

by growligan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Graphic Descriptions of Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Obi-Wan is so hungry.





	Not Anakin.

Anakin was dead. That was what Obi-Wan had told himself as he had turned around and walked away, leaving his once brother behind him on the ground, crippled and screaming. The man was dead, and whatever it was that was left there was not Anakin. It was something else. Something evil. Darth Vader.

Really, Obi-Wan had told himself all that, but then, just as Darth Vader’s – Anakin’s? No, not Anakin’s – screams had gotten worse, Obi-Wan had felt it. A scent, one that reminded him of early mornings with Anakin’s soft face nuzzled into his beard, and laughter as a fork was pushed violently inside his mouth.

The scent of bacon.

‘I will not turn around,’ Obi-Wan told himself. ‘I will keep walking. I will not look back.’

But Obi-Wan did not have the inner strength that he wished he did, and so he turned around. On the ground was not-Anakin. Flames were licking the screaming man’s skin and he was sizzling and smoking like a delicious beef. Obi-Wan felt his mouth water as he saw his former Padawan get cooked right in front of his eyes. What with all the drama that had happened today, the Jedi Master hadn’t had the time to eat yet and now his stomach growled in anticipation and hunger.

Hoarse screams kept leaving Darth Vader’s deep fried lips. Obi-Wan almost thought it sounded like he was screaming for help. Gently, he knelt down next to the burning Sith Lord.

“Ssssch ssch sscch” shushed the Jedi in a gentle tone. He rolled the burning man around to put out the flames. Obi-Wan had learned about Stop, Drop and Roll when he was just a young boy, but he understood that it was hard for someone who had just lost all their limbs to do it, so now he was doing it for him.

“There there” he encouraged gently as he lifted the charred creature up. It screamed in anguish but Obi-Wan felt no empathy. Anakin was dead.

He quickly turned his cape into a makeshift bag to carry the burned body in. That way no one would notice what he was bringing with him and he wouldn’t have to answer any uncomfortable questions. It was best that way. From inside the cape bag, he could hear whimpers of pain and fear, but he didn’t let it get to him. Anakin was dead.

~

Obi-Wan set the cape bag down on the table and unrolled it. Vader’s naked and blackened corpse was resting inside it. Sometime during the travels, he had died. Obi-Wan felt a pang of relief as he noticed that the corpse looked nothing like Anakin. It was bald. Anakin had had hair. And he wouldn’t have been able to do this if it had still looked like Anakin, but Force, he was just _so hungry_. 

He leaned down and inhaled the scent of grilled flesh. It smelled delicious. He licked his lips as he thought about what to eat first. Vader’s nipples looked like dark and shriveled strawberries and Obi-Wan knew as soon as he saw them that this was what he had to begin with. Not even bothering with a knife or a fork, he bit down on the nipple like he had done so many times before, but this time, it was with the intention of biting it off.

A sooty, smoky flavor filled his mouth as it engulfed the darkened bud and he bit down, thick and juicy blood filling his mouth as he gnawed and tore at the flesh. Soon the weak skin lost its struggle and the nipple fell off and landed inside Obi-Wan’s salivating mouth. He chewed and swallowed. Then he moved on to the other nipple, repeating the same process. It soon came off too, and thick red liquid ran down the dead body’s chest, like ketchup on a particularly dark piece of meat. Just the thought made Obi-Wan crave more flesh.

Next he bit down on the dead Sith Lord’s lips, imagining they were grilling shrimp, not kissing them like so many times before but chewing in an almost aggressive manner, struggling to tear them off. Blood spurted and landed on Obi-Wan’s beard as he struggled to devour the body parts he once had kissed so tenderly.

It didn’t take him long until he had gulped down the lips too, and he was starting to feel a little less hungry, but it didn’t stop him from tearing off a big stripe of charred flesh from Vader’s chest and chomping it down like a frenzied beast. Soon, he had eaten so much that the skeleton was showing. For a moment, Obi-Wan felt a sting of guilt.

But it wasn’t Anakin. Anakin was dead. So he shrugged and kept munching and crunching, sucking the marrow out of a rib bone with a delightful pop.

Then there was a knock on the door and man stepped in.

“Padme is dead” said the servant. Obi-Wan had only just managed to push Darth Vader’s corpse down behind him on the floor. He cleared his throat nervously.

“Got into a fight” he said, picking out a piece of flesh from his dirty beard.

“She had twins” said the servant.

Obi-Wan smiled. He was going to eat them too.


End file.
